


【剑始/mob始】幽魂野火

by alfalfalf



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: *cp：剑崎一真x相川始，含异种mob*只是普通地想看小螳螂受难……
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 8





	【剑始/mob始】幽魂野火

为什么要把我创造出来。

在逃跑过程中，joker脑中反复盘旋着这个问题：统治者，你为何要创造出令一切生灵畏惧的我。而事到如今，在知晓了同样的感情后的始，也开始对他自我的存在感到恶心。

双腿沉重，体重都成了一种可以被抛弃的东西，joker不禁在心中祈求：就在下一秒，能不能从天而降一种惩罚，将这发狂的机器停下。

他回想自己之前一次次地寻求死亡——他用无敌的刃劈向自己，从悬崖上摔下去，被乱石贯穿，甚至是听之任之地走向虫群，看着这些从自己身体中繁殖出来的怪物们涌向他，将他分食，作为交嬗的对象。他听之任之，只求能找到终结的办法，以阻止自己的暴行。

说到底，他为什么会产生“这是罪恶，这是令人不齿的行为”这种想法？他质问沉睡于自己体内的红心2，人类undead却以微笑回应，不死人一语不发，joker从中读出他的辩白：他不过是一个楔子，选择走向人类，生活在人类之中的都是你自己……

他曾以哥哥的身份留在天音身边，却代行着父亲的职责。每个晚上，他在睡前给天音读童话书，一次，书中却混入了改编圣经创世纪的章节。那是相川始第一次读到这个故事，与他所知的、一万年前的真相不同，这个诞生于人类想象的故事讲述、人类最初是生活在乐园之中，直到因贪吃善恶树上的果子被驱逐，从此有了羞耻。

天音安稳地睡去，徒留下始一人沉思，他从口袋中掏出那张照片，女孩的笑容如同那果子的核，卡在他的喉咙里，渗出的毒素侵入他的身体，沿着脉管游走，将绿色的血染成苹果的红色——他发现红心2饶有兴致地注视着他的变化，甚至带着一丝怜悯，他说的没错。确实是他自己咬下了禁果。

而代价就是感知永恒的痛楚。即使是现在，在开始的这个瞬间，他便已经嗅到了「永远」散发出的死亡的腐臭。

为了方便排出卵，他的子宫被统治者划开，暴露在腹部的裂口中。joker绿色的腹部已经被涌出的卵染黑，就连他自己都讶异，他的身体竟然如一件永动机，能够源源不断制造这些怪物——在此之前他也不知道自己竟然拥有这样的机能，当其余52个undead败退时，统治者便将他们的生命力赠与他，注入他的身体，他前所未有地强大，拥有极强的恢复能力，而统治者的目的却只是将他作为星球的起爆器。

叫唤着的、称呼自己为「母亲」的孩子攀了上来，从下面的甬道侵犯了他。他们有着和自己相似的外表，却清一色是雄性。显然，joker这个种族中只有他饰演着蚁后的职责，而孵化出的怪物则像工蜂般勤恳。尚未羽化的虫子将阴茎管刺入他的体内，随即展开膨胀的结固定住他。他腹部狭小的空间内正酝酿着一场竞争，新入侵的雄性用阴茎上的刺划着他的生殖腔，刺激着他再度排卵，又凶狠地将那些已经受精的卵挤出。

这是先来者与后来者之间的竞争，joker屈辱地跪在地上，除了正在入侵他的那只，其他的「孩子们」抱着他的腿，扯着他的上身，用舌头舔舐着他那令undead闻风丧胆的利刃，转动着复眼，打量着自己的母亲和那个正在享用餐点的同辈。地球的破坏者们难得耐心，竟然一声不响，停止了动作，全心观察着正在交配的joker。它们正排着队，等待轮到自己的机会。

或许是性腺破裂的缘故，他散发着一股劣质的甜香，连他自己都为之面红。但更让他耻辱的是，他的身体逐渐开始习惯起这种侵犯，腹部的疼痛几度让他昏厥，侵入的阴茎又把他顶醒。

他开始从痛苦中体验到快感，不、或许在更早前他便发现了，自己的身体始终是迷恋着疼痛的……

当噩梦开始之前。一次，当他变身chalice战斗时，被敌人以几吨的力量猛击了腹部，尽管有着腰带的护佑，但是那一瞬间他仍然眼前发黑，冲击波在人类的腹腔内脏中回弹，就像一个柔软的球，滚动着引发一连串……快感。

他跌落在地。他被击飞后在空中停滞的一秒里，身体却因为这奇怪的疼痛热了起来，卡利斯发现腿根弥漫着无法忽视的潮湿感，肚子里的某个器官被唤醒了，他试图调整呼吸，却漏出绵软的喘息声。这下，他自己也知道似乎出了什么问题了。

他烦躁地解决了战斗，以最快速度逃离，丢下了摸不着头脑的剑崎。他逃进一片竹林，躲到悬崖下，脱下裤子：再不上道的人见了这种情况也明白发生什么了。

腹部一大片淤青，始或许并没有意识到，这片青紫色洒在自己紧致的腹部肌肉上有多色情。但更快地他意识到，受到那猛烈的撞击时，他失禁了，浅色牛仔裤的后半已经成了深蓝色，布料吸了水，温热地拥抱着他的大腿和屁股，他花了不少力气才完全将它从身上扯下来。

……不过，更难堪的是如何应对自己勃起的下身。

相川始，即使作为人类的经验只有一页，joker的学习能力还是让他马上理解了。

令人惊愕的，他的第一反应竟然是迅速到小溪边将内裤和牛仔裤洗好，晾在一旁的树枝上。然后再光着下身，盘腿坐在树下，一脸严肃地开始对付自己的性欲。如临大敌。

他好奇地探索着自己的身体，发现人类的身体竟然能够唤起这么神奇的感觉，宛若他第一次拨动吉他琴弦时在心上引发的颤动。他沿着柱身撸动，手指再沿着冠状沟揉搓，有了先前的积蓄，敏感部位被触及时，他忍不住叫了出来。

陌生的感觉让他害怕，心脏狂跳，仿佛在失控的边缘——这种感觉令他想起自己失控变为joker时的情景。他吓得松开了手，不敢继续。

此时，背后的树发出了声响，始转过头去，看见满脸通红的剑崎站在那儿。

“你……你在干什么呀！”

剑崎气喘吁吁，似乎是找了始很久。

“如你说见，”始抬起头，答道：“手淫。”

剑崎被始过于直白的答案噎住，脸上一红一白，在做了好几次原地踏步原地转圈后才冷静下来。他缓缓走向始，脸上还带着红晕，但至少已经冷静：

“我知道了，”他说，“很难受吧，始是不知道怎么做是么？我来帮你吧，至少我还稍微有点经验……”

冬天的夜晚到得很早，尽管undead不会生病，剑崎还是点起了篝火取暖。

“不然衣服干不了吧。”他说，“明天再去和天音道歉吧，你难道要光着屁股回去吗。”

始蜷缩在过长的风衣里，脑中仍播放着刚才的场景，剑崎仗着身高将他按进怀里，吻上他腹部的淤青。他教他如何触摸自己，在他害怕失控时抚上他的眼睛，吻着他的额头和脸颊，让他放松。始像被抽走了骨头似的，被安排熨帖，薄薄一层覆在剑崎怀里，最终咬着那人的嘴唇在他掌心高潮。

夜幕降临后，剑崎又担心他冷，非要抱着他。两人说了很多，在星星的注目下将心的形状和秘文赠与对方。篝火将他们染最接近人类的橙黄颜色。这个晚上，joker的进步很快，从一无所知到主动索吻，再到用后穴将剑崎的分身吞下，始第一次触摸到性的快乐，立刻沉迷于这种充盈的感觉——剑崎锻炼得当的肉体汗湿地抱着他，他们的身体滑得像两条鱼。始的主动和热情远超出了剑崎的预计。

“你，挺喜欢我的啊。”剑崎笑了笑。

“说什么傻话。”始面不改色，沉默了一阵子。最后，仿佛为了掩盖害羞，睁着眼亲上了剑崎的嘴唇。

后半夜，剑崎已经睡着了，始盖着风衣，打量着眼前的人。今晚发生的问题实在是太多了，已经多到他无法处理了，他已经知道，自己能够因为疼痛而兴奋，而从剑崎的身体上体验到的兴奋又是什么东西？

他们是同一种感情吗？

那么……如果自己是因为剑崎变成这样的，若是剑崎给予了他痛苦，他又会变成什么样？

一片白光照在他眼前，紧随而来的是疼痛，剑崎的体温逐渐离开：他又醒了，他并不知道这一次昏迷持续了多久，但身下的暴行仍然没有停止。

或许是受梦境的影响，他发现自己变回了人类的形态，人类的肉体没有坚硬的甲壳保护，他已经遍体鳞伤，渗出浅绿色的血凝结成块。后穴硬是被黑色的外骨骼撑开，绿色的血混着那虫子黑色的精液贝寄出。身上的虫子不依不饶，仍然发疯似地进出，他稍稍仰头，却通过腹部的伤口清晰地看见自己的脏器，它们因为随着粗暴的动作挤压变形，委屈地泛着黑绿色。

可是，这种暴行却能够给他带来与剑崎的温柔相似的体验，他无法理解，如果剑崎在身边，能将答案告诉自己吗？

他一连高潮了几次，爽得要死，翻着白眼颤抖着。越是疼痛，这种原始的感觉就越让他兴奋，阴茎已经射了好几次，现在只能垂着头流出透明的液体。他已经没什么体力抗争了，意识逐渐模糊，相川始的人格被本能挤到一边：现在，他彻底是统治者的工具了。

他仿佛受到了石板的召唤，主动扭起了腰，舔了舔手指，用undead的语言发出低吼，那吼声穿过树林、穿过峡谷、低频的音波沿着地表爬过整个星球，呼唤着远处的、更远处的孩子们回到母亲身边，呼唤它们来侵犯自己。

在黑色的虫群之中，人类的肤色如同一个星点。与覆盖整个地球的虫群相比，他们的母体实在太过瘦小，太过脆弱。始已经彻底陷入了沉睡，意识牢牢地扎进梦境里，开始做起一个悠长的梦……

在梦里，臆想融合着各种颜色袭向他，剑崎的微笑，剑崎的拥抱，剑崎……他置身于未来的世界，人类已经灭亡，地球成了死星，他和剑崎从遥远的月球眺望着地球。在月亮上，只有他和身为人类的剑崎还活着，他又想起伊甸园的故事，他和剑崎，异种的亚当和夏娃，他们诞下的子嗣会重蹈该隐和亚伯的命运吗……

此时的剑崎仍然在寻找始的路上。忽然，undead如哭泣般的声音传达剑崎的耳里，他抬起头，石板悄无声息地从天而降，立在他面前。

无机物的表面覆着一层油膜似的物质，剑崎定睛一看，石板正模仿着人类的表情，微笑着向他打了个招呼。

END.


End file.
